


Dofky Blue

by bold_seer



Category: Robot Rainbow 2020 Banner
Genre: Creativity, Drabble, Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: It’s not easy to name numbers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Dofky Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



Human thinks failure. The names are silly. They don’t accurately represent the human experience of red, green and blue.

It’s not easy to name numbers. Try it sometime. 

Robot’s eyes reflect 93’8 9’05 8’67. Of all the colours Robot has created - that exist because Robot has generated them from pre-existing colours, done so to the best of Robot’s ability, named them and given them an identity: Dofky Blue, a different shade than Nacdlow - this is Robot’s favourite.

Robot lifts the paintbrush, drawing a line freehand.

Human calls it bright turquoise. Robot calls it Pester Pink. The colour is the same.


End file.
